Nagi's Horoscope
by Voltorn
Summary: Nagi likes to read horoscope to develop her relation with Hayate. One day, the horoscope says...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku / Hayate the Combat Butler

* * *

Intro:

Hi, hello, I'm Voltorn. I made a story about Hayate x Nagi before. The title is "New Feeling for New Form", but I don't have any good idea to continue it. So I was so stressed. Dx

I decide to make another story about Hayate x Nagi to recover my mood. Hayate's feeling toward Nagi develops so fast in my previous story. Some readers didn't like the fast development. But in this one, it will be slower. :P

Don't worry I won't drop my previous story. :)

I just need time to think what I should write for the next chapter. :)

This story is about Nagi following her horoscope's suggestions about love.

* * *

A/N: Don't believe the horoscope in this fiction. This is just a delusion of mine. Don't use it in real life. Seriously, don't!

Enjoy the story! ^^

I hope you like it ^^

* * *

Chapter 1: Another Misunderstanding

Sagittarius this week:

_A little change is needed to have better relation with your partner. You feel the need for action, but if you don't know where you__'__re headed, you might take the wrong turn. Unexpected changes in plans or events can test your patience, and you could feel a bit out of control at times. However, these changes are likely to stimulate you to try new development, and they certainly act to cut boredom! This influence could offer you the drive to do something new--you just have to watch that your decisions aren't too hasty. Your creativity is stimulated this week, but so are your excitability and your need for romance._

"Hayate!"

"What is it, Ojou-sama?!" Hayate shouted while slamming the door.

"!!" Nagi's body trembled. She was shocked. She knew if Hayate would come directly to her room, but the timing was way too fast. "Is…Is something wrong, Ojou-sama?!" Hayate looked anxious. "E-eh…, no…not really…" Nagi was still vibrant. "What should I do?! What should I do?!" Nagi asked in her mind, "I instantly called him without any thinking after reading this horoscope!"

She blushed. It was embarrassing for her. "But you just called me…," Hayate replied, "what was that about?"

"E…e…e…," Nagi stuttered.

She put down her head to concentrate harder. "Think fast! You are a genius, right?!" Nagi said in her mind, "that's it!"

She turned her head up to face forward to Hayate with some blushes on her face. "Hayate!"

"Yes?"

"Let's skip school tomorrow and go somewhe…"

"I refuse," Hayate replied in a blink.

"Eh?!" Nagi shocked.

"Well, as expected from Hayate, he surely will refuse this request whatever the reason is," Nagi said her mind, "… What an idiot! Doesn't he know if it's better to spend time with your lover?"

"Ojou-sama… Isn't school a good place? You can learn many new things everyday, meet your friends for a long time and many other things," Hayate explained, "there are many things that can only be done at school."

Hayate smiled. His smile made another misunderstanding. "Things that can only be done at school…," Nagi thought, "eating lunch with Hayate…, hugging each other while sliding on a tree or wall and looking at the sky… Our school has a large forest. Maybe we can hide there, so nobody could see us k…ki…kissing…"

Nagi steamed. "See? Going to school is a good thing, right?" Hayate smiled.

"No! You can't do that, Hayate!" Nagi yelled, "That's too far!"

"Huh?" Hayate was confused. "A…Anyway, I think there should be something better and safer to do! So please leave, Hayate. Give me time to think," Nagi ordered.

Hayate walked forward to Nagi, and then he knelt down to be on the same height with Nagi because Nagi was sitting on a sofa, and then he grabbed both her hands. "But Ojou-sama, school is very important. Please don't skip it." His puppy eyes were so close to Nagi. Nagi can't stand it. She turned her head left. "Uh… mm… okay…, then…" Her reply made Hayate smiled.

After Hayate left the room, Nagi grumbled, "cheater! Hayate is a cheater! How could he use his ultimate weapon against me?! Geez… What should I do tomorrow…?"

The next day, at school, Hayate escorted Nagi to the garden as always to have lunch together on lunch break. Nagi was blushing the whole day. She didn't ready for the outcome from her conclusion. "Ojou-sama," Hayate called, breaking the atmosphere. "Y…Yes?!" Nagi surprised. "We have arrived to our spot." Hayate smiled. "How dare Hayate be so calm in this kind of moment?!" Nagi said in her mind, "I won't forgive him."

Nagi walked to a bench, and then she sat down on it. "Ojou-sama…," Hayate called.

"What?" Nagi asked with her demon voice and face.

"What have I done?" Hayate asked in his mind.

Hayate was confused by his Ojou-sama behavior since the beginning of the day. "Are you sick, Ojou-sama?" He asked her. "Huh?" Nagi was confused. "Your face is red since morning, and you act strangely since morning, too."

"Eh?"

"Do you catch a cold?" Hayate wiped up Nagi's bangs, and then he touched her forehead with his forehead to measure her heat. "Too close!!" Nagi yelled in her mind.

Not enough with the forehead, Hayate put his other hand to her chest to measure her heart beat. "U…Uwaaa!!" Nagi yelled in her mind. She lost control of herself. She steamed. "Ojou-sama…" Hayate called her name softly and tenderly. "Ha…Hayate…" Hayate closed his eyes. "This…This is it!!" Nagi concluded in her mind.

She closed her eyes and opened her lips a little. She was forced to ready. But Hayate backed out. "Ojou-sama…, please go to the infirmary," Hayate suggested.

"What?!?!?!" Nagi yelled in her mind. Her body trembled. She can't believe Hayate would cancel their kissing, which Nagi was hoping for. Dark aura surrounded her body. She was in rage.

"I think you catch…"

SMACK

"Hayate! You coward!" Nagi yelled to him, leaving him alone.

"Ouch…"

That smack ended the day.

* * *

I'm sorry. Unlike the other story, this story has short chapters. Dx

I'm sorry if this story isn't your taste Dx

I'm sorry for the bad grammar Dx

This is a story with a random plot, so I guess I can upload a new chapter weekly. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hayate no Gotoku / Hayate the Combat Butler

* * *

Intro:

I'm sorry. I still don't know how to write down my imagination for my other fiction [New Feeling for New Form] T__T

Hope you like this new chapter =3

* * *

Sagittarius this week:

_There is time where you need the other to improve your bond with your partner. When you find a problem is too difficult to be done, asking other people isn't a bad move. Just make sure your request is logical to them. And when you find yourself is superior than others, helping others is a good step. You might eventually know better about the others._

"Maria!!"

"What is it, Nagi?" Maria asked.

"You shouldn't yell in your house you know," Maria lectured.

Nagi was wearing her usual, pink, striped sweater while Maria was wearing her regular maid uniform. She closed her horoscope book, put it next to her on the sofa and stood up. "This is an emergency, Maria," she replied.

"What is it about?" Maria asked her. "E… Let's see…" Nagi didn't know where to begin with. "You should fix your behavior, Nagi. You need to think first before you act." Maria's lecture hit Nagi on the spot, which made her shivered for a moment. Nagi felt she had to make a comeback. "This is not a behavior, Maria. This is called self-reflexiveness," she replied, "humans were born with different kinds and types of reflexiveness. Insulting my self-reflexiveness is the same as insulting handicapped people or other races, which make you a racist!"

"Such a kid…," Maria said in her thought.

"What are you bubbling about, Nagi? Do you catch a cold? Is this what you called emergency?" Maria completely ignored her reply. Speechless by what Maria did, Nagi didn't know what to do. "Ah-hem." Maria gave a sign to Nagi. "Ah…! Love is a life or death situation, Maria. That's why I called it emergency!" Nagi responded to Maria's sign. Maria sighed. "So it's about Hayate. Well, it's not like I don't want to help you, but he isn't a lolicon, so there's nothing can help you but by growing fast," Maria said in her mind.

"What was that about?!" Nagi pointed her pointed finger to Maria. She felt offended by Maria's sigh. "Eh? What did I do?" Maria hindered.

"… Anyway, I have a plan for Hayate." Nagi stood up like a prideful boss. "I'm calling you because you will be in a part of my plan. I'm expecting a good work from you, Maria." She gave a thumb to Maria. "Since when did I take part in your plan?" Maria asked in her mind.

"What kind of plan is it?" Maria asked.

"I hope it's not a ridiculous thing like making a love cake or something," she hoped in her mind.

"I named it "Love Cake Operation". Since I'm not good with cooking, so you wi…"

"I refuse," Maria interrupted.

"I even haven't finished my speech!" Nagi yelled.

"You don't need to."

"…!!" Nagi was speechless. A moment later, she sulked in a corner. "Hey, hey." Maria called her. She felt sorry for her. "She might have taken a long time to make her plan. Maybe I was a bit harsh to her," she thought in her mind.

"But, Nagi, instead of thinking about love, why don't you think about your education?" Nagi didn't reply. "Are you crying?" Maria came closer. "I'm not crying! Leave me alone! If you don't want to help, it's fine! Who needs your help anyway?! I can make it by myself!" Nagi walked to the door with her head down.

"This kid…," Maria complained in her mind.

"My-my, I heard Hayate's grade isn't so good. I still have many chores to do. I wonder who could help his study." Maria gave Nagi a clue. Nagi surprised and stopped walking. She caught the clue. "What a hopeless butler he is. I guess I have no choice but to teach him," Klaus-who suddenly appeared from the ceiling-said.

"That's my LINE, you old-butler!!" Nagi was in rage and kicked Klaus out from her room through a window. "I'm sorry, Nagi. I have many chores to do, so I'll be going." Maria opened the door to left the room. "Eh…, Maria…," Nagi called.

"What is it?" Maria smiled.

"Th…Thank you…" Nagi turned her head to face her left shoulder. Maria smiled. "Good luck." Maria blinked at her. Nagi blushed. "Ma…Maria!?" But Maria had closed the door. "Geez…, what should I do now…?" Nagi wondered.

Nagi sat on her sofa. She slid on it and closed her eyes.

"Should I call him now?" she asked in her mind, "Last time… (chapter 1), was he teasing me?"

Nagi sighed, "Hayate…"

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" Hayate bowed his back. His face was right over Nagi's. "Were you teasin…"

"KYAA!!!!!!"

SMACK

Nagi smacked Hayate. She was shocked. "Are you a ghost or something?!" Her face was all red. Hayate slowly stood up. I'm sorry…, but… you called me just now…, so I think…"

"That wasn't a call!"

"That wasn't?"

"No, that wasn't!!!"

Nagi calmed down her breath. "I'm sorry…," Hayate apologized.

Nagi touched by his sad face. She blushed. "It…It's okay. A…Anyway, how could you hear my soft voice?"

"Well, if it's about Ojou-sama, everything is possible," Hayate smiled.

"Somehow that doesn't sound really nice to me."

"Mm?"

"Never mind. How's your grade recently?"

"Uh…, it's…it's okay…, hehehe…"

"What do you mean by 'Uh…'? Why was there a gap?" Nagi sharpened her eyes. "You are hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"No! There's nothing I hide from you. Even if I do, it's not a big deal."

"Hayate, show me your grade." Nagi looked irritated. "They should have sent the report card."

"E, okay…"

A moment later, "here you go," Hayate gave his report paper to Nagi. He looked worried. Nagi observed his report card. "H…How is it?" Hayate asked.

"Your grade is fine."

"Re…Really?!"

"Yeah, but you still need to improve it."

"Uh…, yeah…"

"So how about a short lesson from me?"

"Huh? But I still need to do…"

"I give you a free day for today." Nagi cut his sentence. "Se…Seriously?"

"Yeah, for real. Grab your book before I change my mind."

"Thanks, Ojou-sama," Hayate smiled.

Hayate instantly left her room. "Hayate…," Nagi sighed in her mind.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?" Hayate was in front of her. "H…How did you…," Nag scared, "wait… This sounds really scary… Is this some kind of curse?"

"What is it, Ojou-sama?"

"Eh..., how did you come so fast? What a perfect timing…"

"Because I can't wait to study with you." Hayate's smile made Nagi blushed. "Ojou-sama, can we start now?" Hayate looked excited. He finally got a tutor. "Um…, sure…"

Maria was behind the door, peeking them, and then she left with a smile. "Hayate! If this were 'Who wants to be a millionaire' show, then you would only get 100 thousands!" Nagi lectured.

"Isn't that good?"

"It's not good enough, Hayate…"

"I…I guess so…"

Meanwhile, Klaus was sulking in a corner. "I only have 2 lines in this fiction…"

* * *

I'm sorry. Unlike the other story, this story has short chapters. Dx

I'm sorry if this story isn't your taste Dx

I'm sorry for the bad grammar Dx

This is a story with a random plot, so I guess I can upload a new chapter weekly. :)


	3. Chapter 3 Part: 1

Yay!

I'm back, guys!

I'm finally able to schedule my busy junior year (11th grade)!

Nooo000ooo! SAT, ACT, quizzes, projects, presentations and exams are coming for me. x_X

Real life is very stressful, and reading the latest chapter of other fan-fiction (Love Found) just increases the angst. LoL

Oh well...

At last! An update! ._.

By the way, there is a question at the bottom of this page, so please answer it because your answer would determine the next couple chapters. x_X

* * *

Chapter 3

Part: 1

* * *

This week horoscope for Sagittarius:

Your fortune this week is terrible. Something bad is going to happen if you interact with other people, especially the one you love. Shut your door. Hide in your room. Only a miracle can turn this situation up-side down, but the possibility is very low, so it's better not to gamble it.

* * *

"Maria-san," Hayate called.

It was a _usual_ morning. Hayate and Maria were dressed in their _usual_ uniform. "Yes? Is there something wrong in this _usual_ morning, Hayate-kun?" Maria smiled to Hayate. "…" The overused of word _usual_ in the beginning of this chapter gave him an uncomfortable feeling that can be seen through his face."Ojou-sama's room is locked. And there was a note saying "Do not disturb! Busy with life!" on the door," he said, "I wonder what happens to Ojou-sama?"

"She probably has an urgent, personal business. Do you need something from her?"

"Well, we need to go to the Hakuou Academy," Hayate answered, "is there anything I may help to speed up her urgent business?"

"So Nagi wants to ditch again…," Maria concluded in her mind.

Her thought filled with Nagi's previous ideas and reasons not to attend the academy. Those thought made Maria hot under the collar instantly. Noticing her anger made him felt uneasy. "Um…, Ma…Maria-san?"

"What is it, Hayate-kun?"

"N…Nothing…" Maria's awesome face, which was almost full with twitches, made him quiet. "Well, then please excuse me. I need to see Nagi now." Maria left Hayate alone in his stance. "Su…sure." The late reply was said.

Maria arrived in front of Nagi's room. She knocked the door and hoped for a response. Her hope wasn't granted, so she started to call her name. "Nagi, I know you are there. You need to unlock the door now and go to school." Still no response. "Please don't act so mischief like this."

"Who's acting like a kid?" A shout heard behind the door made Maria smirked. "Do want me to tell Hayate to go to school without you? You know that Hayate can easily get troubles with girls, right?"

"Ah! No! Don't!"

"Who can easily get troubles with girls, Maria-san?" Hayate asked while giving an irritated face like if he were going to say "oh, thanks!" sarcastically.

"Ma-Maria?" A soft voice heard behind the door. "I'm right here." Ignoring Hayate, Maria stuck her right ear to the door, so she can hear Nagi's voice clearer. "Is-Is Hayate there?" Nagi asked softly.

"No, he isn't," Maria answered.

She gave a sign to Hayate to make him quiet. Hayate showed his understanding by nodding his head. "Do you need something from Hayate? Do you want me to call him?" Maria asked.

"N-N-N-No! Don't bring him here!" she yelled.

Hearing that, Hayate got a broken heart. "Does Ojou-sama hate me?" he whispered.

"Sshh!" Maria gave him another sign to be quiet. "Well, okay, but you need to get out and go to school, Nagi."

"Ma…Maria…"

"Are you sick?"

"N-N-No! I'm not! It's…It's just that I have something that I don't want people to see…"

"Well, cover it, then."

"I can't! It can't be covered!"

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Today is Monday, right?"

"Yes?"

Meanwhile, Hayate was in gloomy mood. "What did I do wrongly to her…?" he wondered in his thought. "Ojou-sama has something that she doesn't want to show… I… I… I as her butler… I should protect her… And... Ojou-sama has a dark secret…, then… I must… I must… p…," he thought.

"Ojou-sama!" Hayate shouted.

"Kya!" Nagi was shocked. Maria was aware of his shout and had closed her ears with her hands before Hayate released his voice. "Ma-Maria!" Nagi yelled. She felt that she had been tricked by her. "Didn't you say that Ha-"

"Ojou-sama!" Hayate's second shout cut her sentence. "Y-Yes?"

"I… I as your butler, need to protect you, right?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Then… right now, about your thing that you don't want to show… I shall p…"

"Protect?" Nagi guessed.

"Yes! I shall perceive it!"

"Heck no!" Nagi refused.

(Perceive in this case, means to see.)

"So please open the door!" he continued.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did!"

"… Well, I'll clarify it to you, then. Not a chance!"

"Maria, please step away from the door," Hayate asked.

"Y-You are not going to br-"

"Yes! I'll use force to open the door!" Hayate answered Maria's question. "Dummy! Th-Then your debt will increase multiple times if-if-if-if you break this door, Hayate!" Nagi shouted.

"That's fine! That's fine with me! I don't mind to spend the rest of my life to serve you!"

Nagi blushed, but she didn't let her happiness blank her mind from her objective. She felt that she was forced to use the **harsh** way. "If-If-If you have a bigger debt, th-th-th-th-th-then that means you'll be a bigger bother!"

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

BOOM!

Hayate exploded after yelling. "Are you okay, Hayate-kun?" Maria squatted down to check Hayate's condition. She was worried. "I…I…I'm fine…, Maria-san. You don't need… to give me any care or pity… Please don't mind me… I… I'm just a bother to you guys anyway…," the poor butler, who covered with dirt and black thingy, replied while leaving Maria in her speechlessness. He slowly stood up and walked to the hall while sobbing.

"Nagi…" Maria called; blaming her **harsh** word.

"I know… That's a bit rude…, but-but I didn't mean it at all, and I'll apologize to him later, so please leave me alone until the end of the week…"

"Is it really that urgent?"

"Yes…"

"How are you going to sleep at night, then?"

"W-Well…, I'll call Tama."

"What if he wouldn't come?"

"He will! He is my pet anyway!"

"Okay… I'll le-"

"If he won't come, then I'll call Shiranui!"

"Okay… Is there anything else?"

"Yes! Would you just leave the meals in front of the door?"

"You have planned for this, don't you, Nagi?"

"W-Well, of-of course!"

"Or did you come with this plan after you read your horoscope for this week?"

"W-W-WWWWHATTT?" Nagi trembled.

"Did I hit the spot?"

"No! Not even close!"

"Really? I somehow get the urge to check your horoscope for this week."

"D-Don't!"

"Why not?"

"It's…It's…It's my privacy!"

"Huh?"

"Reading my horoscope would be like browsing through my wardrobe and computer to search for something that's against the law."

"That can be called inspection, right?"

"No! That's against the privacy law! You have learned this when you were in the academy, right? Have you forgotten it because you grow **old**?"

"What did you just say?" A twitch, which formed by anger of the host, was shown on Maria's forehead. Realizing what she just said, Nagi answered, "I-I-I meant you were so **yooouuuung **when you learned about it, so it's not a wonder if you already forgotten about it on your fresh, 17-years-old age."

"Na-"

"Maria! Don't you have chores to do?" Nagi cut her sentence to avoid a long debate.

"Do you want me to leave that much?"

"Uh…Mm…" Nagi didn't want to be rude for the second time. "Well, take care, then."

"I will."

To be continue. (x_X)

* * *

Oh... Gawd...

I know that that was short. x_X

But please just deal with it. x_X

I just love Nagi's tsundereness. xD

My bad, I thought I were able to update this fanfic once a week. x_X

Hopefully the next chapter could be typed (I had done about 60% on several pieces of paper during my math class =x) and uploaded next week. X_X

Btw, in my country (U.S.), Saturday and Sunday are no-school days. I'm not sure about schools in Japan. I heard that they have it different. So the question is: What days do Japanese students generally attend schools on? =X

Sorry, I'm too busy to browse the answer, so please browse about it for the continuation of this story. =X

Extra question:

When explosion happens, I often see the people around the explosion are covered with dirt and the black thingy. What's that black thingy? Is that ash or something? I'm so clueless because I've never been nearby an explosion before, and I would rather not to be there. So to the people who had been there or have some information to share about it, please tell me what's that black thingy called? I appreciate your answers more than you could ever imagine. :P

Oh yeah!

Thanks for reading my fan-fiction =)

Btw, the next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter. -_- (I don't have much time to type, and the actual chapter is long enough to be divided into 2 or 3 chapters anyway =P)


End file.
